<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Kyber Griefing by LightningTheDark</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26149573">The Kyber Griefing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningTheDark/pseuds/LightningTheDark'>LightningTheDark</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:48:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26149573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningTheDark/pseuds/LightningTheDark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ha llegado el momento en que Asha consiga un cristal Kyber y lo doblegue para que cumpla su voluntad, aunque probablemente el alma que termine sangrando sea la de ella.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Kyber Griefing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El Duelo Kyber</p><p>Ninguno de los personajes de Star Wars me pertenece. Esta es una historia alterna basada en el universo desarrollado por Lucas Film y no pretendo lucrar con ella.</p><p>Este One Shot relata uno de los momentos más duros del personaje principal y contiene una escena violenta que puede resultar incómoda para algunos. Recomiendo discreción, queridos lectores.</p><p>Les invito a leer mi Fic largo "Where The Soulmates Shattered" donde profundizó un poco más sobre Asha Jen'ari.</p><p>____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>-Este es un momento sumamente importante en tu entrenamiento, Asha Jen'ari- la voz del anciano resonó en lo alto de la bóveda. Para ser casi un muerto viviente, lograba hacerse escuchar sin esfuerzo, pensó la chica mientras permanecía en reverencia con una rodilla al piso. -El arma de un usuario de La Fuerza experimentado es, por excelencia, el Sable de luz. Es hora de que consigas tu propio cristal Kyber y construyas tú misma el arma que te acompañará en tu camino.- continuó el emperador.</p><p>-He esperado este momento por mucho tiempo, mi Señor.- se levantó y observó a la figura decrépita sostenida del brazo mecánico, con cables y mangueras que alimentaban su cuerpo marchito e impedían que terminara de morir. Pocas veces era llamada a su presencia, por lo general le hablaba en su mente, recordándole que no estaba sola y que lo tenía a él para guiar su camino. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna. Estar ante él no era nada cómodo, el olor fétido que emanaba del viejo era casi disimulado por los químicos que servían de soporte vital, pero no por completo. Eso hacía que a Asha se le revolviera el estómago, pero ocultaba su malestar hábilmente.</p><p>-Irás a los niveles más profundos de La Ciudadela, a las cuevas sagradas que los Sith usaban para sus rituales. Ahí encontrarás lo que buscas. La Fuerza sabrá guiarte.- el brazo mecánico lo llevó aún más cerca de ella, dejándolo a menos de un metro de distancia, lo que aumentó la incomodidad de Asha al punto de casi hacerlo visible. -Pero debo advertirte, hija mía. Los cristales Kyber son caprichosos, están arraigados en la esperanza de la Luz. No se entregarán fácilmente a un seguidor del Lado Oscuro, por lo que tendrás que doblegarlo y hacerlo sangrar para que te sirva. Será una batalla difícil que tratará de hacerte dudar de tus convicciones, pero confío en que eres fuerte y podrás resistir, así como lo haces cada día en tus entrenamientos.-</p><p>-Puedo hacerlo. La Fuerza me da el poder y el Lado Oscuro guía mi camino.- dijo con determinación, pero sin dejar de sentir la bilis en la boca del estómago. ¡Qué horrible olor!</p><p>Por fin, el viejo se alejó de ella. -¡Bien! Siento tu poder, Asha Jen'ari. La Fuerza es poderosa en ti. Ahora ve, mi niña, y construye el arma que marcará un hito en tu entrenamiento.-</p><p>Asha hizo una reverencia y se alejó con rapidez. Apenas pudo salir de la cámara, respiró profundamente tratando de calmar su estómago. Cuando se estabilizó, dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro. Había esperado tanto por esto. Desde hacía varios años había recibido lecciones sobre los Sables de luz, sabía todo lo necesario para construir el suyo y el diseño lo había decidido también bastante tiempo atrás. Pensó en que la próxima vez que viniera Enric Pryde, estaría orgulloso de ella. Le diría que le disparara con su blaster para que ella pudiera repeler el ataque con su Sable.</p><p>Mientras caminaba por los pasillos de piedra, se sentía bastante positiva. Pronto cumpliría 10 años viviendo en Exogol y dedicando su vida a aprender el camino del Lado Oscuro. Sabía que el momento de salir y probarse como guerrera estaba cerca. Este era el primer paso. Todos los grandes Sith de la historia habían tenido un sable de luz en su vida y ahora ella tendría el suyo.</p><p>Rápidamente llegó al límite que marcaba el fin de La Ciudadela. Las grandes estatuas esculpidas directamente en las rocas de las paredes parecían observarla mientras avanzaba. Antes de traspasar el final, tomó una antigua antorcha en la pared y haciendo uso de su habilidad en la Fuerza, invocó al fuego para que se manifestara en ella y así, poder guiar su camino.</p><p>Se adentró en la cueva, el aire húmedo se infiltraba pesadamente en sus pulmones y, conforme avanzaba, la temperatura bajaba un poco más cada vez. Pensó en qué tal vez debió tomar una capa para cubrirse, ya que la túnica gris no estaba sirviendo de mucho para apartarla del frío.</p><p>Continuó caminando por mucho tiempo. Empezó a impacientarse. Habían pasado unas 6 horas y calculaba haber avanzado tal vez unos 30-35 kilómetros. No sabía si era normal, pensó que no le tomaría más de un par de horas ir y volver después de completar su tarea. Avanzaba lo más rápido que podía, ya que la gruta marcaba espacios reducidos por momentos o bien, llegaba a profundos acantilados por los que tenía que andar con precaución por senderos sumamente escarpados.</p><p>La desconfianza comenzó a hacer mella en su interior. Había tardado demasiado. Probablemente pensarían que había fallado y dudaba que alguien bajara por estos rumbos a buscarla. La darían por muerta si no sabía cómo regresar. Al final, las sacerdotisas encargadas de su entrenamiento tendrían razón: no era digna del poder y sólo las había hecho perder su tiempo. Pryde tal vez sentiría su muerte, pero al final era un militar al servicio del Emperador. Le asignarían otra tarea y borrón y cuenta nueva.</p><p>Arrastrándose por un túnel se dio cuenta de que nunca se había sentido especial. No se lo habían permitido. Ser nieta del Emperador Palpatine no le aseguraba su lugar en Exogol, pues solo la habían salvado de una muerte segura a manos de Luke Skywalker por su sensibilidad hacia la Fuerza, pero siempre había dependido del desarrollo de sus habilidades y de que su poder creciera, para mantenerse viva. Así que no, no correrían preocupados en su búsqueda si fracasaba ahora. Solo habría demostrado que no era lo que estaban buscando.</p><p>Cuando logró salir del agujero donde se había metido, descubrió que el camino se abría en una gran bóveda, de la cual no podía ver el techo por su altura, pero pudo distinguir el brillo luminiscente de pequeños puntos en las paredes. Fue cuando sintió la energía de la Fuerza penetrar en su interior. Fuerte, cruda, basta, pura. No había oscuridad, pero tampoco luz. Los pequeños puntos de luz volaron a su alrededor, haciendo que el fuego de su antorcha ya no fuera necesaria para iluminarse.</p><p>No eran insectos, como pensó al principio, eran seres de energía pura. Seres de Fuerza. Sentía la calidez que irradiaban en su fría piel y pudo olvidar los pensamientos pesimistas que rondaban su mente minutos antes. Una risa escapó de su voz, mientras las luces jugueteaban a su alrededor.</p><p>Desapareció el frío y el hambre que había empezado varios kilómetros atrás, así como también quedaron curadas las heridas en la piel causadas por las piedras del camino. Sintió una tranquilidad que hacía mucho había olvidado y se atrevió a pensar que tal vez podría quedarse en este lugar. Recordó que había leído que el gran Sith Exar Kun había llegado al punto de sobrevivir tan sólo de energía que le brindaba la Fuerza, sin necesidad de ingerir agua o alimento alguno. Quizá podría aplicar la misma técnica.</p><p>-Rey-</p><p>Escuchó la voz de un hombre a lo lejos, en el fondo de la gran cámara. Pensó que estaba soñando. Ese nombre solo aparecía en sus sueños, lejanos e imposibles de alcanzar.</p><p>-Rey-</p><p>Nuevamente lo escuchó. Su pulso se agitó al punto de sentir que el corazón le iba a explotar. Corrió hacia donde venía el susurro y los seres de luz vinieron junto a ella.</p><p>-¿Quién eres? Sal de donde te encuentres.- gritó a la nada.</p><p>-No pude protegerte, pero yo era tan sólo un niño- la voz se oía tan cerca, pero no podía ver al hombre de que provenía.</p><p>-¿Protegerme de qué?- el eco de su voz resonaba en la cueva, no así la de su interlocutor.</p><p>-Es demasiado tarde. No puedo hacer nada por ti ahora.-</p><p>-¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Exijo que aparezcas!- Una figura masculina apareció a lo lejos, solo la sombra, no pudo distinguir ningún rasgo pero corrió hacia él, pero por más que lo hacía, no parecía que se acercara ni un centímetro a él, al contrario, parecía que se alejaba.</p><p>-No puedo hacerlo. No tengo la fortaleza. He pasado mucho tiempo divido.-</p><p>-¡Espera! ¡No te vayas!- se sentía desesperada por alcanzarlo, como si su vida dependiera de ello.</p><p>-Él prometió ayudarme, dijo que sólo él podía hacer que el dolor se vaya.-</p><p>-¿¡Quién lo prometió!? ¡Regresa!- la figura se disolvió en la oscuridad.</p><p>-Lo he arruinado todo.-</p><p>Le escuchó decir por última vez, luego un gran silencio inundó la cueva. Los seres de luz habían desaparecido también y se sintió más sola que nunca. Se abrazó en un inútil esfuerzo por cubrirse del frío y continuó caminando.</p><p>Llegó a una gran puerta entreabierta, se asomó pero no entró. Pudo observar solo un altar en el centro y, sobre él, cinco cristales brillaban intensamente.</p><p>-Cristales Kyber- dijo en voz alta y estos parecieron escucharla porque se elevaron en el aire.</p><p>-Rey- esta vez la voz era infantil, de una niña.</p><p>-¿¡Quién eres!? ¿¡Cómo sabes ese nombre!?-gritó empujando la puerta para entrar, pero ya no volvió a contestar. No había nadie ahí.</p><p>Se acercó a los cristales que seguían suspendidos, recelosa y a la defensiva, pues no sabía cómo reaccionarían ante ella. Pudo notar que la intensidad de su brillo crecía mientras se acercaba. Ya a poca distancia, pudo distinguir que los cristales no tenían color y brillaban en un blanco intenso. No sentía rechazo ni miedo por parte de ellos. Estiró el brazo, quería saber si podría tocar uno. Al momento en que la yema de sus dedos hicieron contacto con él, su color cambió a un dorado intenso, los otros cristales se acercaron a ella y comenzaron a girar a su alrededor. Sintió que la energía que emanaba de ellos la aceptaba y se regocijaba por su presencia. No entendía lo que pasaba, se suponía que iban a resistirse a ella por servir al Lado Oscuro.</p><p>-Ellos no se resistirán a ti.- alguien le dijo a sus espaldas. De inmediato se volteó y vio a una niña pequeña, de no más de ocho años, aunque se veía muy delgada. Vestía un sencillo pantalón beige con camisola blanca y tres pequeños bollos recogían sus cabellos. -Ellos saben quién eres, lo que está en tu interior.-</p><p>-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué haces aquí?-</p><p>-Sabes quién soy, me reconoces como si te vieras en un espejo, Rey.-</p><p>-¡Ese no es mi nombre! ¡Yo soy Asha Jen'ari!-</p><p>-No importa cuánto te engañes, ese no es tu nombre y ellos lo saben.- dijo La Niña señalando a los cristales, que aún la rondaban.</p><p>-Te equívocas, ellos se equivocan, yo soy acólita servidora del Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza, mi destino es ser Señora del Sith.- trató de sonar lo más convencida que pudo.</p><p>-Tú destino estuvo marcado desde el momento en que naciste, pero no es el que te han hecho creer.-</p><p>-¿De qué estás hablando?-</p><p>-El Lado Oscuro no es la respuesta, así como tampoco lo es el Lado Luminoso. Está en nosotros.-</p><p>-No, no, no. Ya sé lo que está pasando. Estas tratando de hacerme dudar de mis convicciones, de mi destino en el Lado Oscuro. No eres yo, porque esa parte de mí murió cuando me entregué a su poder.- sentía la ira crecer en su interior. No iba a permitir que la venciera con un truco barato.</p><p>-Eso que sientes dentro de ti cuando quitas una vida, el frío constante, el no sentir que perteneces aquí... es tu alma clamando por corregir el camino, por encontrar a otro qué pasa por lo mismo. Mientras eso no suceda, no encontrarás paz ni habrá balance en La Fuerza.- La Niña se notaba contrariada y triste, como si no pudiera creer lo que veía ante ella.</p><p>-¿¡Paz!? ¡La Paz no existe! Es un estúpido invento de los Jedis para justificar que los supuestos "héroes" asesinen a sangre fría a una familia, solo por temor a lo desconocido.- explotó Asha y caminó hacia La Niña. -Lo que dices pudo haber sido cierto en algún momento, pero ya no lo es más. No me conoces, no sabes todo lo que he tenido que pasar para llegar hasta aquí. ¡Tendré mi venganza, la que sólo el Lado Oscuro me puede dar y no voy a dejar que nadie se interponga en mi camino, ni siquiera una versión más débil de mí misma!- enseguida sujetó a La Niña por el cuello, ahorcándola. En algún momento pensó que sería una proyección, una especie de fantasma y que no podría tener contacto físico con ella, pero estaba realmente ahí, apretando con fuerza su cuello.</p><p>Dejó fluir la oscuridad dentro de ella, como nunca antes lo había hecho y continuó apretando. Sentía el dolor en su propio ser pero no dejó que esto la distrajera. Todo el odio, el dolor, la angustia, el frío interior y la desesperación que había acumulado en los últimos 10 años se volcaron hacia su víctima. Gritó de rabia con la convicción de acabar con su debilidad, con borrar cualquier rastro que pudiera quedar. Sus ojos se tornaron amarillos al alcanzar la cumbre de su poder. La oscuridad llenaba cada poro de su cuerpo. Sentía las lágrimas de La Niña correr por sus dedos mientras seguía poniendo presión en su cuello y sin quererlo ni esperarlo, su propio corazón se rompió en pedazos. Una luz cegadora emanó de la criatura y de repente, desapareció. Había terminado con ella.</p><p>Tras de sí, escuchó un zumbido, que parecían sollozos susurrantes. En el suelo, junto a ella, se encontró con el cristal Kyber que había tocado, los otros habían desaparecido. Su color había cambiado. Ya no había rastro del hermoso color dorado, en su lugar, un rojo sangre emanaba de él. Pudo sentir la pena del cristal, estaba en duelo y sangraba por lo que había pasado. Lo atrajo hacia ella y lo tomó en sus manos, haciéndolo levitar con la fuerza. No pudo contener las lágrimas por más tiempo. Una parte de ella deseaba que lo que había dicho La Niña fuera cierto, que había una forma de tener paz y sentirse completa. Pero era tarde. El precio que había pagado era muy alto y tenía que hacerlo valer.</p><p>Hubiera querido consolar a cristal a sabiendas de que lo que él sentía era reflejo de lo que pasaba en su interior, pero en su lugar se cerró a La Fuerza. Ocultaría lo que había sucedido, forjaría el mejor Sable de Luz que cualquier Sith hubiera tenido y haría que todos se arrodillaran ante ella. Ya no había vuelta atrás.</p><p>Caminó hacia la puerta para comenzar el largo trayecto de regreso, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con los centinelas de piedra que marcaban la entrada a La Ciudadela. En verdad que La Fuerza tenía métodos muy extraños para mostrar sus designios.</p><p>FIN.<br/>
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Este OneShot era parte del fic largo, pero he decidido hacer historias cortas de varias vivencias de Asha/Rey en Exogol, para evitarles que se topen con capítulos largos de más de 10 páginas o 6 mil caracteres.</p><p>Bienvenidos sus comentarios o críticas constructivas.</p><p>Saludos y que la Fuerza los acompañe.</p><p>LighteningTheDark</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>